washed away
by I might tell
Summary: When Simba is feeling left out and un appreciated by everyone he runs away just when a major storm hits and floods the pride lands. Simba is washed away by the currents and ends up in a deserted area far away from the pridelands. Simba meets a run away lioness cub named Glimmer. Together they try to find their place in the circle of life. Will Simba ever get home?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I just got this new account and I am very happy about it! I hope you like me very first story! **

**Summery: when Simba is feeling unapreciated and left out by everyone A flood strikes in the pride lands unexpectedly Simba gets washed away by the storm and ends up on a secluded area where he meets a young pretty run away lioness cub. Together they try to find their place in the circle of life. Will Simba ever get home?**

* * *

''There is absolutely nothing to to today! ''Simba complained.

It was a warm breezy day in the pride lands, warm was usually the climate in Africa, it was mostly sunny, sometimes breezy, but mostly just right. It hardly ever rained, or snowed. The animals that did live there couldn't survive in the snow. Despite the lack of rain they hardly ever had droughts. They almost never had floods, it was a very rare thing, so they never bothered to prepare for one, which isn't exactly a good thing.

''I'm sorry sweetie! ''Simba's mother Sarabi said apologetically, ''but I can't play with you right now,i'm busy with your little sister.''

Simba, Sarabi, and Simba's new little sister Amira who was in Sarabi's arms, were resting at the sun bathing rocks where the lioness usually rested, it had plenty of shade and of course plenty of cool, smoothe rocks to rest on. Nothing interesting really happens there, but it was very peaceful. Looking out into the distance you could see a great view of the pride lands.

''How come your spending so much time with the baby and not me anymore? ''Simba questioned frowning at his mother, ''I don't even get to talk to you anymore!'' I don't think you even love me anymore!''

''Honey Thats not true! ''Sarabi gasped,'' babies just need more attention than older cubs! That doesn't mean I don't love you! You can always talk to me!''

''Yeah right!'' Simba scoffed, ''it's always Amira this! Amira that! Oh she's to cute! Simba stop being a baby! You should be more responsible and take care of your sister! Well I don't want a sister!''

''But I thought you loved your sister! ''Sarabi replied with a blank face.

''No I dont! ''Simba screamed, ''I hate her! I hate her! I wish she had died in your belly!''

Sarabi starred at Simba with Shock. She had no idea he felt that way about his younger sister, and wanting her to die? That certainly wasn't ok. Maybe she hadnt been paying enough attention to her son lately, or she might have sensed this sooner.

''Simba, ''Sarabi breathed, ''you... You would want your sweet innocent little sister to... Die?''

''Yes! ''Simba screamed with watery eyes, ''I really do! I'll never love her! She Is just a dumb, drooling baby that means nothing to me! Why did she have to even exist!''

Simba was furious with his mother, but most of all the baby. If it hadn't been for her he would still be getting attention! And not thrown to the side like some rag doll! If it hadn't been for her the other members of the pride would notice him again! Before all most of the pride members talked about was Simba. They would say how smart he was, or how cute he was, or how brave he was, to them he was the pride lands darling, but when Little Amira was born that attention was snatched away, it was like Simba was tossed to the side , and it felt terrible.

''Simba-''

''Just please leave me alone! ''Simba snapped angrily at his mother, ''you've done enough! And afterall you have to get back to your precious daughter! Dont let me distract you!''

With that Simba ran away from his mom not looking back once at her, he ran up the steep slope and towards pride rock where the pride slept, ate, and relaxed occasionally.

Once Simba got back to pride rock tears were threatening to spill from his eyes but he held them back, he didn't feel like crying. His cheeks were red from Runnng, he didn't run long though.

At the opening of the cave Simba saw his father King Mufasa and his fathers mangerdomo Zazu seeming to be in deep conversation about Something.

Simba sucked in a deep breath and padded over to them so softly that they didn't even hear him.

''Dad?'' Simba called softly.

Mufasa looked down momentarily at his son who was clearly upset then turned his attention back to Zazu.

''Sorry son,'' Mufasa said quickly, ''I can't talk right now! I'm busy.''

''But-'' Simba started but he was interrupted by Zazu.

''As I was saying! ''Zazu said stuffily,'' the zabras and elephants simply can't agree on territory! They might even start a war! And on top of that-''

''I need to talk to you! ''Simba interupped with his normal voice, ''i-''

''Simba not now!'' Mufasa said with stress in his voice,'' can't you see i'm busy! What ever it is i'm sure it can wait! I dont have time to deal with you and your problems! Talk to me later!''

''But why can't you just-''

''Enough Simba! ''Mufasa interupped sharply, ''your not a baby anymore! So act like it! Do you think I feel like babysitting you all the time! Go somewhere else and stop bothering me!''

''I-''

''Go! ''Mufasa raising his voice making Simba jump a little.

''Now back to more important things!'' Zazu said glaring at Simba, ''you little pest! Can't you see your Father doesn't want to be bothered! Why dont you Make yourself useful for once! Go away!''

''Fine! ''Simba snapped at Zazu, ''i'm fine just by myself! Who needs you guys anyway! I only wanted to talk to my dad! Just forget it!''

Simba ran away once Again. He darted down the stairs made of rock and ran blindly into the Savannah. He didn't care where he went. He just wanted to get away from his parents, to a place where there was nobody near by to bug him.

They where jerks! All of them were jerks! His dad had no right to snap at him like that over nothing! Zazu called him a distraction and a pest! That dumb bird wasn't around him enough to get to know him! And his mother not paying any attention to him! She didn't even bathe him anymore! Not that Simba liked bathes.

In Simba's mind his family was the worst. They didn't have to be so mean! What was their problem! Just because they had there own problems didn't mean they had to take it out on him!

However Simba did regret snapping at his mother earlier, but he ment what he said about Amira, he hated her!

Simba stopped running once he got near the edge of the pride lands, He dropped down on the ground and began to weep sadly without making one sound.

''Jerks! ''Simba muttered.

Simba got up from the hard ground and shook the dirt off of his golden pelt, then he walked over to a small pool of water and looked down at his reflection with tears still streaming down his face.

Simba sniffed, then rubbed his eyes until they where red.

''Your so dumb! ''Simba told himself, ''your such a little bother to everybody!''

* * *

**A/N: thank you for reading! Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! It took a little bit of time but I finally finished the second chapter!**

* * *

One hour later Simba had moved farther out in the pride lands just to make sure nobody he knew would bother him, because honestly he was sick of talking to his family right now. Not that he didn't love them, but sometimes he just wanted to strangle them, that is if he could reach their throats.

It often grew tiresome being left out and yelled at all the time, lately his parents just seemed to busy for him. His Mom was either taking care of Amira, hunting, or talking with her lame, boring friends! and lately his Dad always seemed stressed about something and was always yelling at him over practically nothing at all! why had things changed so much in the past few months? it was all to over whelming and crazy! like everybody had lost it or something!

The air had become chilly, and the ground had become slightly damp from small raindrops falling from the sky, Simba could barely feel them coming down. The Sun was still shinning dimly in the slightly cloudy afternoon sky, and all was silent for a change. usually all you could here was animals just going about their daily lives, but little animals were in sight, the ones that were still out had started to leave quickly for some reason like they sensed something, but Simba just shrugged it off.

As time passed the sky began to darken, and the clouds became darker, the wind started to pick up and the last of the animals had gone.

The breeze picked up and Simba's golden fur was swaying wildly in the wind.

''What on earth?'' Simba said with surprise.

Simba walked over to a small branchless tree the best he could without stumbling and falling.

Simba held on to the small weak tree as the wind blew faster and faster and it began to rain. The sky was clear a moment ago! what was going on!

The rain picked up quickly and began to blind Simba's eyes, everything became blurry and Simba's paws slipped from the tree and he tumbled down a steep hill slippery from the rain and landed in a puddle of mud.

The ground became soaking wet and the water began to rise up all the way up to the middle of Simba's knees. Simba got up from the mud and ran to find shelter.

Now he had his doubts about running away!

* * *

Back at pride rock the water had began to rise as well and it was raining just as hard, the pride had taken shelter in the large warm den huddled together trying to seek comfort.

Some of the cubs had gotten scared at were huddled with their mothers trying to stay warm, little Amira was asleep in Sarabi's paws oblivious to the storm, while others were not.

Mufasa was pacing in the entrance of the den wondering were Simba was, he regretted yelling at Simba earlier. He had only wanted to talk to him afterall! needless to say Mufasa felt quite foolish.

Sarabi had conviced him not to go out into the storm because it had gotten so bad even though She wanted to go herself, but she had to be sensible. There was absolutely no way that they would be able to find Simba in such horrible weather.

''Oh! Where could he be!'' Mufasa asked himself worriedly, ''if only I hadn't snapped at him like that! How selfish of me!''

''Mufasa,'' Sarabi breathed gently,'' it wasn't your fault. you know that right?''

''But I feel like it was my fault! ''Mufasa replied shaking his head, ''I geuss I haven't been very nice to him lately, but I never meant to hurt his feelings! He looked so sad!''

''It's partly my fault to,'' Sarabi said with shame, ''I haven't been giving him much attention since Amira was born, he told me that he thought I didn't love him anymore! And he said he hates Amira! He thinks she is the reason nobody gives him any attention! and he was crying!''

''What have we done!'' Mufasa said looking uo at the ceiling, ''what kind of parents are we?!''

''Not very good ones!'' Sarabi sighed.

Suddenly Zazu came flying into the den landed head first at Mufasa's front paws.

''Did you find Simba?'' Mufasa asked hopefully.

''Goodness no!'' Zazu said shaking the water off of his blue feathers, ''There are more important things and hand! now the water level is rising quickly! And-''

''Zazu Thats not what asked you! ''Mufasa , interupted, ''I want you to look for Simba!''

''But what about!-''

''Nothing is more important to me right know than my son! ''The king interrupted again, ''now would you please find Simba?''

''You want me to go out into that horrid storm just to look for your little loud mouthed arrogant BRAT!'' Zazu screeched, ''I never!-''

Zazu stopped talking when he saw the looks he was getting from everyone in the den.

''I mean I would be delighted to go look for your precious bundle of joy!'' Zazu said changing his tone and disposition entirely.

With that Zazu flew out of the cave and out into the storm muttering angrily to himself.

''Simba's missing?'' A small male cub said softly.

''This is awful!'' One of the lioness said putting her paw to her mouth, ''the poor baby!''

Everyone began to mutter amongst themselves about Simba with worry.

''I dont believe it!'' A female cub gasped, ''what could have happened?''

''I liked Simba!'' A male cub piped up,'' I hope he's not hurt!''

''He better not be!'' And older female cub said.

One of Simba's best friends named Tojo stepped into the middle of the group of hysterical cubs then began to speak.

''Its alright guys!'' Tojo said reassuringly,'' I'm sure Simba's fine! the kids got thick fur! Once the storm is gone we can go look for him! who knows? Maybe he'll come back on his own!''

''Um, Simba isn't one of your birds Tojo!'' A female cub named Ari said rolling her eyes, ''you think you can just throw food out the den and Simba will come racing back to us? news flash! its not that simple! you all can sit here and play with your paws if you want to! tonight I'm sneaking out to look for Simba!''

''You cant do that!'' Another female cub protested, ''you will get caught! and its to dangerous to go out into the storm!''

''Well we cant just leave him out there to get hurt!'' a male cub named chumvi said, ''there must be another way!''

''Oh yeah?'' Tojo asked, ''like what?''

The truth was none of the cubs had an answer to this question, they couldn't all go outside in a dangerous storm like that, they could get lost, injured, or maybe even killed. the adults clearly weren't moving until the storm had past, maybe that was the only option, there was simply nothing that could be done besides wait, and hope that Zazu would find Simba soon, and bring him home.

In the distance everyone heard a loud crack of thunder and saw a crack of white lighting shoot across the sky hitting the ground causing a tree to catch on fire and fall down making a loud crashing sound scaring all of the cubs.

The cubs looked at each other with a look of sadness then huddled together tightly, they all found warmth and comfort in each other.

The thunder had woken up little Amira and she began to cry a bit, Sarabi tried to soothe her, but it didn't work.

At that moment, for probably the only time in their entire lives they all thought the same thing.

_''Simba? where are you?''_

* * *

The pride certainly had a right to be worried.

Simba was stuck near the edge of the pride lands without any sense of direction. His vision was blurred by the heavy falling rain, Simba's small back leg had gotten stuck in a pit of mud that was about Six feet deep, Simba was about to go ballistic. He had been running stumbling around for hours hoping for help to come, but it never did.

Simba was hungry, tired, muddy, wet, achy, and shivering from the cold night air.

''Help!'' Simba said in a raspy voice, ''somebody help! is anybody out here! help! I'm stuck in mud! somebody! please help!''

Oh how he wished he had stayed at pride rock! then he wouldn't be so cold, and wet!

After several minutes of yelling Simba gave up.

Simba then went back to trying to get his foot about of the mud, the mud was thick and wet, but heavy, with Simba's small frame he couldn't pull himself out.

Behind him he didn't see a large branch being carried by the wind hurling toward the back of his head, he turned around just in time see it before it collided with his fore head and sent him flying back wards out of the sticky mud onto the ground knocking him unconscious.

The rising water began to sweep Simba's tiny body farther, and farther away from the pride lands, eventually the water mixed with mud took him to a river where Simba slid in then was swept away by the current, not to be seen for a long while.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading! Happy holidays!**


End file.
